


dogfood

by freakedelic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Amputation (of fingers), Blowjobs, Dehumanization, Food Play, Guro, Hand Feeding, M/M, Pet "Play", Robin Is A Good Boy!!!!, humping, pet robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Slade has broken him too harshly to ever be anything as useful as an apprentice.





	dogfood

**Author's Note:**

> anon: heyyy I'm really into helpless Robin and Slade taking advantage of his helplessness so uuh my prompt is Slade removing Robin's limbs and afterwards Robin would beg Slade to help him (to be fed, etc) and Slade just treats him like a pet dog or something mwehehe

Robin screams when Slade drags a rough hunting knife through the achilles tendons in his right leg, and then his left. He’s shaking his head, a string of incoherent pleas spilling from his lips, apologies for not being good enough for Slade. For not cooperating, for trying to run away again.

(Because he knows what kind of damage can heal, and which cannot.)

He screams louder, months later, when Slade pins his wrist to the ground and slowly, agonizingly severs the muscles from bones from veins from fat, finger by finger, not even the crimson slick of blood halting Slade’s butchering. This time, the begging for forgiveness can’t be heard at all through the crying, and the tears aren’t stifled by pride.

On the table next to him, the small knife sits, stained halfway up with dried blood. It had been clenched in Robin’s fingers seconds before he’d driven it into Slade’s heart. He hadn’t known that the same serum that makes Slade see more than any normal human could also protects him from true death.

Robin doesn’t do very much after that but hold what’s left of his hands close to him and cry in small, pathetic bursts. Slade narrows his eyes. It’s a shameful display from an ex-vigilante - something he had thought, at one time, might have been able to succeed him. Before he’d decided that he was too stubborn to know what was good for him, fighting his way through Slade’s defenses one too many times. It’s better this way, probably, because Robin is truly too stubborn to comply with what he wants, even on pain of death. He would never truly have given in to what Slade wanted -

Like most children, he was simply stupid.

Slade’s fingers drift under Robin’s chin, tipping it up so he can look into the watery eyes set deep in the pale, bruised face. Bruised for not moving quickly enough when Slade wanted him. Robin had taken it well, stared to the ground and then let Slade hit him. He’d knew he’d done wrong.

Yes, he was so much easier to train this way. Slade almost regrets not having done it earlier.

He’d considered cutting out the boy’s eye for his infractions. Create him in Slade’s image. But he hadn’t shown himself worthy of that, hadn’t become Slade’s true apprentice. Sometimes, when Robin is so damn _sorry_, it’s pleasing to watch both eyes fill with tears and trickle down his face, hands unable to wipe them away.

This time, there are no tears. Robin simply blinks up at him, obedient and sad and docile. Slade’s hand moves from Robin’s chin, strokes through his hair, examines his property. He can feel the pressure of Robin’s head leaning back against his hand, enjoying the physical contact. It was why Robin was seated at Slade’s feet, leaning against his knee.

“You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” Slade murmurs, and Robin’s cheek nuzzles against his palm, watery blue eyes widening with desire to please his master. A thin pink tongue flicks between dry lips, wetting them.

“Yes, Master, please - ” The voice is small, but the enthusiasm undeniable. Slade’s thumb brushes over the bruise, pressing down just to hear the small sound of pain. It makes his cock twitch in his pants.

It’s less than a minute later that he sighs with pleasure, fucking into Robin’s wet heat as he feels the boy’s throat gag around him. The side of Robin’s lip has split open to take Slade’s length, and it trickles down his chin. Robin’s eyes roll back and Slade can feel the moan growing around his cock. He thrusts harder, faster, feeling Robin’s small cock, already hard, start to rut against his ankle.

Giving Robin no pleasure but serving Slade had made him so easily into the whore he’d always been.

Slade comes with a groan and a jerk and watches Robin pant at him with come pooled in his mouth and dribbling a little down his chin. His tongue licks it up again, swallowing with a small bob of his throat. His face is still wet from taking Slade all the way down his throat.

Robin’s cock still rubs against his ankle, face red as he shudders against Slade’s leg, looking for all the world like a needy puppy. Broken mewls leave his mouth, doubtless still sore from the blowjob, and Slade can see precum beading between soft thighs.

“Please,” Robin begs. “Please please pleasepleaseplease -” 

Slade looks almost fondly at the little thing as it continues to keen, the snap of its hips getting more needy as it tries to get itself off. As it’s not allowed to get itself off without Slade’s word, and for these few seconds, he enjoys watching it pant at his feet.

It’s been brought so low from what it was, and yet there is nowhere it belongs more than at Slade’s boots.

“You can come,” Slade says, detached even as his eye takes in every little expression of Robin’s - as his eyes roll back, spit dribbling down his chin as Slade feels the boy’s hips stutter and stop against his boot. Robin buries his cry in Slade’s knee with a loud moan, come dribbling down Slade’s boot and pooling on the floor. Robin’s small body shudders and whimpers, useless hands curled up to his chest.

He doesn’t need to be instructed to clean up his mess, kneeling and lapping at Slade’s boot as Slade returns to his meal. The dog’s face is pushed against the floor as it cannot hold itself up on anything but its elbows, still dutifully licking its own come.

It’s minutes later that he looks down to see Robin’s pleading face, one of utter submission to him.

“Please …” His eyes are bashfully cast down, now. “ … may I have something to eat?”  
  


Slade’s half tempted to shove his cock down the boy’s throat just to make a joke of it, but he’s finished for now. Instead, Robin’s allowed to lean forward and lap the grease from Slade’s fingers. Slade shoves them roughly down his throat and Robin gags on them just as good as he would a cock, rough tongue still trying to get at whatever it can on Slade’s knuckles.

Slade wipes the saliva on Robin’s collarbone. Robin’s allowed a small piece of meat, for being good, even if he barely chews the pork and halfway swallows it whole.

“Thank you, Master.”

Robin says less and less these days.

Slade wonders how long it is before he won’t be able to talk at all. The thought pleases him, turning Robin into a proper animal, a proper pet. Robin rests between his thighs, lashes fluttering as he begins to dream, and Slade is pleased with what he has wrought.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like sladin hmu on tumblr [gothamtrashparty](https://gothamtrashparty.tumblr.com/) or twitter [raperobin](https://twitter.com/raperobin) (YEAH I KNOW. it wasn't taken okay.)


End file.
